Stand by Me
by wundergfjand
Summary: "I am what I am." Fine, I'll play destinies little game and accompany the "True King" on his mission. Darkness grows man becomes fearful but I do not, in fact I couldn't care less. I'm an anomaly, a tool to help see the rightful king through to the end. "Rightful" however is subjective, it's going to be an interesting road trip. I'm Amida Nex Lietum and this is my story.
1. Taking Care of Buisness

Taking Care of Business

Staring at the ceiling I couldn't imagine anything more boring. I've been staring at the same ceiling for ten years. Ten years since they transferred me from the Fluret household

to Caelum in the Crown City. I still didn't particularly understand why mom would let them do that or really even _how_ they did that. I guess they figured like mother like

daughter and threw me into the life of service. I didn't have to worry about most things, like mom told me. It was mostly minding my manners: bowing, watching my tone,

addressing people correctly and so on. I didn't understand how a nine-year-old could more mature than a ten-year-old prince. It might've been because I had grown up around

Luna and Ravis. Luna was kindly and Ravis, as crass as he was then, wasn't as rude as Noctis. Ah, Noctis- _sama_ I mean. Our first meeting was underwhelming to say the least.

All he did was scowl at me across the entry way until King Regis shot him a disapproving look and it morphed into a mask of boredom. Fast forward ten years to now the start of

my senior year and the prince was still ordering me around to get this and that. I mean I get it I'm the help but ever since Ignis gave him my phone number in case he couldn't

be reached I was like suddenly I was his replacement. I didn't envy Ignis's position at all.A loud beep from my phone broke my chain of thought. I reached out and grabbed my

phone without any urgency bringing the screen up to me. I sighed reading the message;"well…so much for my rest day." I muttered swinging my legs over the side of my bed

getting up. It was a message from Ignis to go check on Prince Noctis since he had other matters to attend too. I was just about to head out the door when another beep caught

my attention again; "That means right now Amida." I swept the fringe that had fallen on to my face to the side and replied; "Leaving."

I put on my black shoes and headed out of my room, down the hallway, down another hallway, up some stairs and out the service door. It was a bit of a walk to Noctis's

apartment, Ignis told me to take one of the cars but I expected none of the drivers were there since it was the middle of the day. It wasn't like I needed the exercise and it was

a royal pain to walk three miles there just to check to see if he's still breathing and then walk all the way back but it was something I was assigned to do. I passed a few shops

and some food venders on my way and eventually reached the landing. A few quick sharp knocks on the door were followed by no response. I could just leave but if something

had happened to him Ignis would have my head and I honestly didn't dislike his highness that much.

I opened the door and was shocked by the mess I saw. So, he'd graduated and decided to live in a pig sty, how charming. Ignis told me last time he'd cleaned up, guess not. I

made my way over to what looked like the kitchen with a singed frying pan waiting in the dish drainer, looking across to see Noctis asleep on the couch. I sighed again and

made to pick up all the crap that littered the floor. Then I started on making dinner, it looked like he was living on ramen. I looked in the fridge and found an egg, some milk,

and nearly rotten vegetables that Ignis must've left. Cleaning those out I understood why he had told me to bring stuff from the kitchen.

I started in on making the sauce for the Katsu Don. I had found out when we were kids that if I had blended the veggies into the sauce and added more spice that either he

didn't notice or didn't mind so much that they were there. Lucky for me he wasn't awake to see the process. I was starting to fry off the pork when I heard a groan and I looked

up to see him roll over and then shift again before rubbing one eye as he sat up, his eyes still closed.

"…. Specs?" He asked groggily, "When did you get here?"

My fringe fell over my face again as I looked back down at the frying pan, making sure not to burn it. My raven hair hung in a loose side braid halfway down my waist so that

there wouldn't be any surprises in the food. I tried to secure the fringe as best I could but it wasn't short enough to naturally stay out of the way; I tucked it as best I could

behind my ear.

"Ignis?" He asked again curiously as he slowly opened his eyes and winced at the lights in the room.

"Not Ignis." I replied simply as I flipped the cutlet over. Perfect timing, I thought as the rice cooker turned off.

"Amida?" He asked almost failing to cover his surprise as his eyes opened fully.

I took the cutlet out of the pan and put it on the paper towels to drain the access oil from it and nodded my head sharply.

There was a bet of silence before I heard footsteps come and stop at the counter. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he asked what I had made.

"Katsu." I pointed at the cutlet "Don." And then at the sauce dubiously.

"Looks…edible." He stated, I frowned.

"Just go sit, it'll be done in a minute." I said putting the plate together.

I wasn't looking at him but from the sigh that escaped his lips I could practically see the slight frown that adorned his face. He retreated to the couch and I heard a stool being

drawn to the little table. I brought the plate over and set it down in front of him and placed the chopsticks next to the plate making to turn around and start cleaning up.

"Woah…that's a lot." He said chuckling a little.

"I don't know how much you eat." I said looking away.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" He asked questioningly looking at the empty spot across from him.

"I only made enough for one." I responded.

"I'll give you half." He reasoned, "It's too much, even for me."

"Really, I'd rather –" I started.

"I wasn't asking…" He cut in quickly and my eyes snapped to look at his.

Onyx eyes clashed with blue ones and I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this one. He just wanted me to stay, it was apparent by the little frown that appeared on his face

again.

I sighed, resigned and he smirked a little obviously feeling victorious.

I walked over and grabbed a paper plate from the stack in the cabinet and came back allowing him to divide it as he wanted.

There was little talking throughout the meal and by the end neither one of us knew any more about the other. When he was done, I took the plates and threw them away and

washed the chopsticks.

"How is it that you're still trying to avoid me even though I'm right here." He stated like a fact. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him approach, I looked up at him

slightly.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today and shook my head.

He leaned his back against the counter, it was his turn to sigh.

I was frustrated with the pan, no matter how hard I tried to get it clean it just wasn't having it. "What the hell did you do to this pan?" I asked incredulous.

Noctis looked down and kicked the ground softly; "I um tried to cook something and it well…ended…badly again." His voice trailed off at the end.

"Did you follow a recipe or something?" I asked

"…No." came his embarrassed response. "But you don't use one and neither does Ignis."

"Ignis knows what he's doing and I learned from him." I stated giving up on that pan.

"Just throw it out." He said looking back.

"No, I'll just leave it for Ignis to do. Seemed to be able to handle the last one from what I heard." I said.

His eyes went wide for a second and he kicked the ground again embarrassed and coughed.

"Well, I'm going to head out." I said looking up at him, "remember that tomorrow you are to return to the palace before setting off to Altissia." I reminded.

"Yeah, I know I know." He rolled his eyes, "I'll be there."

"I know he's your father but King Regis won't like it if you're late your highness." I stated matter of fact.

"Noct is fine." he corrected me, "Ignis already told me the same thing the other day."

"Funny, he's the one who told me to remind you." I said, he scoffed.

"It's late, I could call a car to come and get you." He said holding up his phone as I turned to leave.

"I'm alright, I'm not afraid of the dark." I stated leaving. I walked down the steps and out into the street. That's right, I'm not afraid of the dark because in more ways than one

that's what I was. At night is when the daemons come out to play, but they wouldn't bother me. I let out a soundless laugh as I melted into the darkness.

* * *

Hi everyone, just so you know I haven't seen the Kingsglave movie so the events that transpired there probably won't be involved in this story. I'm sorry for any misspelled names or grammatical errors. I'm a pretty new fanfiction writer so please if you're going to critique let it be constructive, I am looking forward to see what you all think :) Also, reviews help keep me going so I know I'm not writing to no one haha

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story!

~ Linbeannie ~


	2. Agreement

Agreement

The throne room was huge and I couldn't help but feel small standing in front of the King. I could only imagine what it was that had warranted this meeting, on the way here I concluded that it must be a reassignment to some other duty since the Prince wouldn't be around to have me running this way and that there were probably other things that needed to be done. I took a low bow then stood up straight.

"Amida, how is it that you're always on time but my son, your charge, is always late?" He asked. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, so I had become Noctis's second.

"I did remind him the other day your grace." I answered. "You wanted to see me?"

"Today marks the final days until we finally put this war to rest." King Regis stated, "Noctis will fulfill his end of the bargain as Emperor Aldercapt's requested and the fighting will end." By his tone I couldn't tell if he was convinced himself but it is the King's duty to safeguard his citizens. I remained silent as I waited for him to tell me the reason why I was summoned here.

"Noctis leaves today to Altissia." He stated, "He needs a strong party to make sure he gets there." They'll need a _lot_ of patience too, I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I nodded my head.

"Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis are going with him, right?" I asked slowly unsure of why he was telling me this.

"You're going as well." The King stated. That got my attention, me? He wanted to enlist the help of someone who could just as easily steer Noctis in the wrong direction?

My change in demeanor was palpable as I looked back at him and said, " _Me_. You want me, so steeped in the darkness that steadily gains control of this world to escort the Prince in a _peace_ mission."

"You won't turn on him." The King stated seriously, "After all these years." and I scoffed.

"That's your reassurance?" I asked sneering.

"Whatever the risks, whatever your nature might be Amida" He started, "daemon, monster or demigod I humbly ask you to continue your service as one of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's protectors till the end."

"Jeez." I grumbled, "Till the end huh? Isn't that a little _extreme_ for a trip just to escort him to Altissia? Hn, unless there's something else you know."

"Your own abilities get more powerful with every passing day; you will be the most useful at night should anything happen." The King said gravely. I looked at the ground. I couldn't argue with that, right now the daemons wouldn't even have to lift a finger to pulverize the party.

"I don't know how much longer I will last or what the true outcome of the treaty will be." The King continued solemnly. I lifted my head back up to look at him as he continued;

"I think of you like my daughter and I know that you will do the right thing Amida." Tears threatened to gather in my eyes at the implication of family and I fell silent.

"You can't run from your fate but you can rise to meet it if you choose." He stated, "You will accompany my son, it's written in the stars."

My eyes hardened, " _Destiny_." I spat grimacing, " _Destiny_ made me born of darkness and you would have me _believe_ in it?" my voice rose steadily with every word.

"I would have you believe in yourself." King Regis stated with a tone of finality.

My eyes closed, "Hah." I scoffed as my hand came up to cover my face. "Fine, I'll join his entourage, but you just remember that it was you who asked." I smirked as my eyes opened and through my fingers my now red irises met cobalt ones.

He nodded, "I count on you to keep your word."

The doors opened behind us as I took a low bow again respectfully, "Of _course_ , your majesty." I confirmed with a lilt to my voice.

"What's up Mi?" Prompto called from behind us and I quickly controlled myself so by the time I turned to him my eyes had returned to their natural onyx color.

"Nothin, work stuff." I said blandly as Gladio and Ignis came in behind him followed by Prince Noctis.

The four walked up and Noctis took his place at the front while the other three filled in the sides, with me on Prompto's right side. We fell silent as King Regis sent Noctis off and the latter bowed halfheartedly. He turned and pushed past Gladio as the other three bowed hastily before following him out. I bowed again to the King and followed catching up to them walking down the stairs.

"There're four of you and not one of you could be on time." I said yawning.

"Are you coming with us Mi?" Prompto asked joyfully turning around and stopping, totally ignoring what I had just said. His question piqued Noctis's interest he stared intently at me on the lower stair waiting for my response

"Looks like it." I responded nodding.

"Ah! this is great!" Prompto exclaimed slapping my shoulder, draping an arm over it. Noctis's eyebrows knitted together at the gesture.

"Think about the other person in the backseat blondie." Gladio said smiling anyway. I hadn't spent much time with Gladio. I remember the first and only lesson I had with him I knocked him flat on his face, using our shadows but of course he just thought that I already knew how to use a sword. That's what he said he was told anyway, officially.

"Yeah." Noctis agreed looking off to the side, " _Another_ person in the backseat, what a _pain_." He sighed. His face looked annoyed but by the way the side of his lips quirked upwards he didn't really mind.

"Well I for one think it's a great idea." Ignis said pushing up his glasses. "Two people can cook and we won't have to service the Regalia from Prompto's… _poor_ driving." Everyone but Prompto laughed.

I smirked, "We may be saved from Prom's driving but we still have his highness to worry about."

"Hmm indeed." Ignis agreed to Noct's dismay. He was still frowning from the way I referred to his friend and I was sure I was going to get a complaint about it later.

"I'm not that bad!" Noctis and Prompto defended together as we started walking down to the car again.

"Your Highness!" Someone called from behind us and we all stopped. It took Noctis a second before he turned around, the rest of us following suit. "What is it now?" he grumbled jogging up the steps when he saw his father.

I stared off into space not paying attention to the conversation, I almost didn't notice when Noctis came back down the stairs.

"Amida." The King called me back as we started heading to the car. I turned around and he gave a pointed look and I nodded.

Turning back around I grimaced as I had to climb across Noctis to get into the car since he claimed he was " _sleeping."_ I fell in-between him and Gladio, the latter grumbled. I noticed that there wasn't a seat belt so I was glad that it was Ignis who was driving. We pulled away from the palace and as we turned onto the street I prayed that I wouldn't get _too_ squished on this trip.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two, the chapters will probably get longer from here on out. I hope that you all enjoyed it! :) I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling error's.

~ Linbeannie ~


	3. Broken Down and Penniless

Broken Down and Penniless

Nice clear sky, sunny, and _boy_ was it _hot_ you'd think that driving with the top down would be a pleasant experience. The wind wasn't blowing my raven hair all around so it wasn't hitting Prince Noctis's face randomly anymore which he was happy about. I couldn't for the life of me understand how he wasn't sweating most of the ride wearing all black. Whoever made that wardrobe decision for him must've not taken into consideration that there was a desert he had to cross. However, the most he complained about was how we weren't getting anywhere. Gladio was so much larger than both of us so even when the wind was freely blowing my hair his direction it hardly bothered him at all. We all got well acquainted with the mountains and the random wild herds of beasts blocking our way from time to time. Almost everyone was sweating and dirty from the long hall which wasn't in the plan for any of us. Of course, it would probably be more pleasant if the Regalia was actually moving. Oh, it was moving, just not on its own which everyone wanted especially the ones pushing it.

"Any Luck?" Noctis asked hopefully pushing the car on the left side, "Ignis?"

"Just a busy signal." He answered I leant forward and sighed . I was in the back still while Prompto and Gladio were also pushing the Regalia. Prompto on the right side and the latter from behind.

"Ugh – C'mon Mi, time to switch." Noctis said. I shot him a look and huffed.

"Nuh uh we just switched back there." Gladio grunted from behind. I had a suspicion that he was the one doing most of the pushing this whole time.

"But she hasn't done it at _all._ " Noctis complained.

" _You've_ only been pushing for a couple of _minutes_." I pointed out disinterested, "If you even are."

"He does have a point Amida." Ignis said looking in the rearview mirrior.

I sighed and tied my hair in a loose side braid falling over my right shoulder and grimaced. It's not that I didn't want to help, it's that I couldn't. What was I going to do? Have the Regalia's shadow push itself? I wasn't even going to make a difference just trying to push it using my own strength and I couldn't reveal myself just yet.

"Ah it's my turn Noct." Prompto chimed in slyly, this time the prince grimaced.

"His _turn_." Ignis stated, Prompto tagged me in as I jumped down off the car. I bit down on my lip as I tried my best to move the car but as I predicted it wasn't going any faster.

"Un-believable." Noctis grumbled clearly annoyed.

"What? She made it clear that she wasn't going to switch with you." Prompto said leaning back against the seat, "At least one of us gets to rest." I heard Noctis grumble from the other side of the car and scoff.

"The map said Hammerhead was right there." Noctis pointed out.

"Literally right next door." Prompto added picking up the map to look at it.

"Looks that way." Gladio stated, "On a map of the _world._ " I laughed breathily.

"Hey, are you two even pushing?" Gladio asked accusingly after a beat or two of silence.

"With everything I got." Noctis replied and somehow I doubted it.

I snorted in response, "I said back there that I wouldn't be of any help and yet here I am."

"Yeah, I feel like I have to push twice as hard now." Noctis teased.

"Just push the car." I said as he stumbled.

"Don't start fighting guys." Prompto sighed.

* * *

When we got to Hammerhead a real familiar girl came jogging up to greet us as Ignis and I got out of the car. She looked like she was looking for something as she looked at us, "Which one of you boys is the prince?" She asked curiously, Noctis stood up at the mention of his title.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, "Congrats on your wedding!"

Noctis looked uncomfortable as he replied, "Not hitched just yet."

"Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be here in Hammerhead." She continued. When she looked away to see what the damage was on the Regalia he made a face scratching the back of his neck. He glanced off to the side and then briefly at me, sighing he brought his hand back down misjudging the distance accidently hitting me in the process, throwing me off balance.

"Apologies for taking so long." Ignis said.

"Best save your apologies for -" She started before turning around noticing me, "Amida?"

"Hey Cindy." I said smiling a little.

"Hey yourself, we haven't seen you around here in so long we started wonderin if a beast got you." She reprimanded me frowning. I could practically see the look of confusion on the boy's faces.

"I should've sent a text." I replied sheepishly.

"Should've. I didn't know what to tell'em folks when you stopped showin up." She said.

"Wait. You two know each other?" Prompto asked confused from behind me.

"Sure, Amida here's been taking care of the odd jobs around here for a couple years." Cindy explained.

" _ **Years**_?!" Prompto and Noctis exclaimed.

"Hm, so this was your special assignment." Ignis mulled pushing up his glasses.

"Well I'll be." Gladio laughed, "guess you're more personable then you let on."

" _Personable_." I sighed.

"Anyways I'm Cindy, Cid's grease-monkey grand-daughter."

"Roll-er in while I'm still young." An admitadly old man demanded our eyes followed him as he rounded the car, "Didn't your daddy tell ya. She's a custom classic not some beat up old clunker."

"Prince Noctis" Cid narrowed his eyes as he brushed past Noctis, " _Prince._ Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him." I wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that and by the look on his face neither did Noctis.

"You got a long way to go son. And that slack jaw's getting you nowhere fast." Cid continued and I stifled a laugh only to get shoved by said Prince.

"Nice to see ya again Amida, was pretty sure we'd find your tags if not your body at some point." Cid addressed me walking beckoning us to bring the car into the garage.

"What did you do out here?" Prompto whispered to me concerned as the party pushed the Regalia into the garage.

"Oh this and that." I replied as the garage door closed behind us all.

"And what exactly is that?" Noctis asked expectantly folding his arms across his chest.

"Classified." I stated simply. I heard Noct scoff in response as Cindy walked up to the group. She handed Noctis a map and told us to take care of some varmints that were causing some trouble. He accepted and I started off when he stopped me.

"What?" I asked turning to look at him

"You're going to fight…in that?" He asked skeptically.

"…What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked sighing.

"Maybe this is what Cid and Cindy were talking about." Gladio said.

"The Crownsgaurd gave us uniforms, you've yet to change into yours." Ignis observed.

"Ok?" I asked, "It's in the car."

"Amida!" Cindy called bringing something black in her hand, "Saw this reckoned you might need it." She handed me what was the uniform in question. I internally groaned, I was fine in these white shorts and gray blouse.

"Thanks Cindy." I said smiling a little again. I went to go change into this thing and bayed Cindy to go with me to the restroom in the restaurant in case I needed help. Everyone else agreed that they were starving and went as well.

* * *

I entered the restroom only big enough for one and tried to figure out how exactly I was going to get it on. It looked possibly like I was wearing even less than I was before and wondered exactly what they were thinking. I had to put my legs through the leg holes that resembled tights that came up to my knees it went at a diagonal and were a little baggy leaving the upper part of my thighs mostly exposed. Basically, everything except for that and shoulders were covered but I was struggling to fascine it on the back.

I stuck my head out when I opened the door and looked around for Cindy. My fringe falling in my face again.

"Hn? done Mi?" I heard Noctis ask a little impatient.

"Not yet, have you seen where Cindy went?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said that she needed to get back to the shop, Cid was hollering." He said, "Need help?"

"Yeah" I admitted deflating a little bit. He sighed and got up and started walking over towards me.

"No! I'm fine thanks." I recanted and closed the door quickly. It took me a second especially since the sleeves flared out in the middle and came down to rest over my hands even though the end part of the actual sleeve was secured around my wrist. I put on my boots that were pretty much skin tight and the top part formed to my leg, stopping a little bit under my knee and the belt with a red stone in the middle which fastened itself around my waist.

Finally done I walked out of the bathroom and over to where the boys were waiting and stood in front of the table.

"Better now?" I asked deadpanning.

"Huh? Oh…yes" Noctis bumbled looking over at me, I could swear his cheeks were slightly pink.

"It looks very nice on you!" Prompto commented cheerfully.

"Now that we're all uniform, let us be off." Ignis said getting up with Gladio and the rest following.

We all filled out of the diner and took off towards where Cindy said the varmints were. I was thankful for the thin design since it didn't wear me down and didn't cause me to feel like I was baking even though it was all black. I kept up with everyone with ease, until we made it to our destination. I hadn't decided how exactly I was going to fight without it becoming obvious that I wasn't really using my weapons. We slowed down and waited until simultaneously everyone charged forward. I took a deep breath and focused on my movements, I knew where everyone was but I didn't think anyone would forgive me for a loss of limb. My daggers manifested and I swung them down on the scorpion looking thing barely making a dent and cursed as I flipped over backwards avoiding its stinger. Another one came at me and then another until I had an idea. I again made to cut it but it's shadow came away from the ground and smashed it down at the same time my daggers hit it. If I was alone like I used to be I would've gone all out and never even touched my daggers but since I was still unable to show what I could really do this would have to work.

I repeated this style repeatedly until we were done with the last group of them. I breathed heavily, my abilities were more powerful in the darkness. It was daylights and there was minimal shade out here so it made sense that I was spent and so was everyone else.

"How are we?" Ignis asked.

"Hangin in there." Noctis responded.

"I'm beat." Prompto sighed.

"Good to go." Gladio said, "Bring on the next one."

"Let's keep it rollin." I nodded.

 ***Beep* *Beep***

"Wow, a phone call out here." I commented, "Sometimes it's even hard to find service in town."

It took Noct a minute to realize that it was his phone that was beeping and answered it. It was Cindy asking us to find some Dave guy. Again Noctis accepts and begrudgingly heads over to the shack he saw, it turned out that Dave was actually in the shack across the way.

"Who's out there?" We heard a voice and the door opened revealing Dave.

" Amida?" He asked, "Well, I figured you were still out there since we hadn't found your tags."

"Man, are you going to know _everyone_ we meet out here?" Prompto asked surprised again.

"For real." Noctis agreed, "and what tags?"

"Hunter tags." Dave said, "Amida's been taking care of the real nasty ones and some that come out at night."

"At night?" Prompto asked, "But, don't the daemon's come out at night?"

"I'll hunt until dusk Prom." I clarified lying and he nodded.

"Anyways I've been stuck here on a count of my sprained ankle." Dave continued. He asked us to do a job and since he already knew I was capable I couldn't just well refuse. Neither could Noct, well for a price anyways.

We all decided to rest for the night at a campsite not to far away from where the target was. We ate, talked, and eventually everyone retired for the night. I retired early which was a mistake when I heard daemons a little way outside our tent. Ignis had explained that we were only taking one to minimize packing each morning. I got up slowly and went out of the tent sitting in the middle of the campground. Even though this place was safe I didn't want to chance anything. I closed my eyes and focused on establishing my presence, the daemons wouldn't come close if they knew I was here. Not the ones in this area at least, they were weak, weaker than I. Tomorrow I would have to answer the party's questions but right now under the starry sky, the air was crisp and cool.

I could just fall asleep.

* * *

Hey guys not sure how proud I am of this chapter *shrug* I tried to be detailed with Amida's Crownsgaurd uniform but it would've been easier just to include a picture haha anyways the look I was going for is similar to what Raven from Gravity Rush 2's outfit. Technically Amida doesn't use a physical weapon so I thought that design would help her move around better :) I'm sorry to those who were hoping for more Noctis and Amida interactions since this chapter is pretty long but there will be in the next chapter!

MCRDanime - I'm glad that you liked the story so far! :)

It's almost 1 am and i should really get to sleep, ahh goodnight everyone! I hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

~ Linbeannie ~


End file.
